


Je t'aime

by Just_Juliette



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Basically what we all wanted to happen, Charles' birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Charles really wanted Seb to say he loved him in his birthday video.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Je t'aime

**Author's Note:**

> My first Vetteclerc AHHHH  
> Or where I write my frustration out because I really wanted Seb to say it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy^^

Charles was expecting a "Je t'aime" in his birthday video.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that this was not the case, or how many times he looked at the video to see if two seconds were magically added where Sebastian looked straight into the camera and told him that he loved him in French, in his mother language.

In a personalised way, as he did.

When they recorded Sebastian's salutations in July, Ferrari people just told him to say it in German and add something nice. And so he decided to confess that he loved him back then, in that subtle yet shocking way.

After all, it was his last year with Seb at Ferrari. He didn't have much else to lose.

And as soon as they met in the race in Hungary Sebastian took him to a separate place, cornered him against one of the trucks notoriously tense and asked him.

_"Is it for real?"_

_"I don't understand Seb..."_

_"Ich Liebe Dich"_

_"Oh."_

_"Did they tell you to say that?"_

_"No."_

_"Ah? no?"_

_The German's scowl was no longer furrowed. But he didn't move an inch from where he was, so close to his partner's face._

_"No. I just... I needed to say it, Seb. I needed to get it out of my system and I understand if I brought you trouble or if now you hate me but..."_

_Sebastian wouldn't let him finish and joined his lips in a kiss._

_"I could never hate you, liebe."_

And since then their relationship has been fantastic, despite the bad moment Ferrari was having on track and the complications Sebastian had to find a new team.

Over the months, things gradually improved and that deserved to be celebrated, as well as his birthday. So he had invited Seb to his house in Mónaco the day after his birthday, which he was going to spend with his family in order to have that weekend for the two of them.

However, he was eager to hear the greetings that Ferrari had filmed for him, he was eager to see what his beloved Sebastian would say.

And perhaps it was because his expectations were so high that when he finally saw the final product... it was so disappointing.

And it wasn't supposed to be, it was supposed to make him happy! The members of his dream team said how much they loved him, respected him, and even his boss praised his talent and intelligence.

And what did he get from Sebastian?

A bad joke and a "I wish you all the best".

Didn't he really love him?

He felt awful, incredibly sad... His eyes suddenly wanting to let some tears go and his breathing turned irregular.

Without thinking too much, he sent him a text saying not to come and see him. And blocked the number.

His phone began to ring. Guessing it was a confused Sebastian calling, he did not answer.

He started to answer other people's congratulations, before his family arrived to celebrate for the rest of the day.

At six o'clock of the next morning, a resounding bell scared him out of bed.

Puzzled and still sleepy, he opened the door, letting in an agitated Sebastian, who had apparently taking a flight during the night to come over.

—Damn Seb, it's not even dawn yet.

—Damn it?! Damn you who suddenly told me that you didn't want to see me and stopped answering my calls! Do you have any idea how much you worried me?

Then Charles remembered his little crisis the day before and blushed furiously. How could he explain that it was all because of that silly video?

—I'm so sorry.

Sebastian's expression relaxed. He put his arms around the younger one and embraced him tightly, being reciprocated.

—Tell me what happened, Charles. -he said softly, without letting go.

—I... God, I don't know! When I saw the video that Ferrari made for my birthday, I hoped you would say something special. And it was disappointing.

—I disappointed you?

—Yes... No! I mean, I just expected something sweeter from you.

—Oh yeah? Like what?

He asked naively, separating just enough to look his boy in the eye. Charles raised his eyebrow, making him realize that he was not in the mood for games.

—Let's see if I get it right... Did you get mad at me because I didn't say je t'aime in your birthday greeting? Is that why you ignored my messages and calls?

Charles nodded, blushing again and hiding his face in Seb's neck.

—I exaggerated, didn't I? -The German smiled and gave him a small kiss.

—A little bit, but I love you so, my little drama queen. Also... You should check your phone.

Charles went to get it and looked through Sebastian's messages. There was a video to download.

When it started playing, it showed Sebastian in the same office where he had recorded the video greeting. But this one was different.

_Bon Jour, Charles. Bon anniversaire!_

Claimed, with a big enchanting smile on his face.

_You are one of the most radiant and talented people I have ever met. I am proud of these two years together as teammates. I wish you all the best._

_Je t'aime, ma petite étoile_.

The video ended and he felt Seb sitting next to him and resting the head on his shoulder.

—That was the first one I recorded, but Sylvia said that they couldn't post it because it would only intensify the rumors of our relationship. After you broke up with Charlotte, the press has been all over us. So I had to record a less cheesy one.

—Oh, Seb... I'm such a fool.

He laughed and slightly bit his shoulder.

—Maybe a bit, but again... I love you so, my foolish boy. So ... Have I mentioned that I love you enough times to make up for your disappointment, _liebe_?

Charles smiled and turned his face to kiss him, putting his hands under Sebastian's shirt.

—Maybe you should stop saying it and start showing me.

The other one nodded and let Charles take off his upper clothing, who then intensified the contact and deepened the kiss. Seb took him by the thighs and rised him up, carrying him into the bedroom.


End file.
